Historia de un sueño
by Misila
Summary: Teddy comprende que sus padres no lo dejaron solo porque quisieran, pero eso no significa que no los eche de menos.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Una imagen, una historia_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Tenía que escribir un fic basado en el fanart que me tocara. Y el fanart que me ha tocado, propuesto por **Cris Snape**, es éste. Sin espacios y eso. ** browse . deviantart art / In-Loving-Memory- 340447909**

* * *

_**Historia de un sueño**_

o-o-o

Como todos los años, el dos de mayo es un día triste.

Teddy no comprendía el motivo hasta que su abuela tuvo una conversación muy seria con él para explicarle que papá y mamá no se fueron porque quisieran, sino que las historias en las que el malo muere y los buenos comen perdices no cuentan nunca que también se pierden muchos buenos para matar al villano.

Como sus padres.

Al principio, Teddy se enfadó con ellos. Porque pensaba que no lo querían lo suficiente; en caso de hacerlo, no se hubieran ido y él los conocería y no tendría que preguntar a su abuela o su padrino cada vez que quiere saber algo sobre ellos.

Ahora tiene siete años y entiende que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden elegir, porque si se pudiera papá y mamá estarían con él, mimándolo igual que el resto de adultos. Porque nadie podría elegir estar enterrado en la fría tierra, donde no hay espacio y probablemente no se vea nada. Pero sigue pensando que no es justo que sus padres no estén con él.

Teddy coge todo el aire que puede cuando se aparece con su abuela en Hogsmeade. No le gusta nada la sensación de asfixia que se apodera de él al hacerlo, y siempre se le saltan las lágrimas de la angustia al no poder respirar. Además, es como si lo espachurraran; una sensación en absoluto agradable.

Lo cierto es que hoy Teddy está de peor humor que otros años por estas fechas; lleva dos días resfriado -_¡En mayo!, ¡cuando empieza el calor!_, dijo su abuela, sorprendida– y preferiría quedarse en casa, jugando o escuchando a alguien hablar sobre sus padres. Nunca se cansa de averiguar cosas sobre la mujer del pelo rosa y el hombre del cabello canoso que salen en las fotos de la abuela.

Sin embargo, sonríe cuando ve a su padrino y a Ginny esperándolos. Frunce un poco el ceño al ver el bulto que tiene la esposa de su padrino en brazos. James. Teddy no está seguro de que el bebé le caiga bien; por un lado, acapara a Harry y le quita tiempo para estar con él. Por el otro, no obstante, siempre está sonriendo y balbuceando cosas que nadie comprende, y a Teddy le hace gracia moverse sólo para volverse hacia el bebé y descubrir dos ojos castaños siguiéndolo.

—Eh, Teddy, ¿qué tal?—pregunta su padrino. Él se encoge de hombros; lo cierto es que no está seguro de su estado de ánimo. Como para enfatizar su respuesta, en ese momento le sobreviene un tremendo estornudo.

—Está resfriado—comenta la abuela, y ella, su padrino y Ginny se enfrascan en una aburridísima conversación sobre el estado de salud de Teddy, que a él, francamente, no le interesa mucho.

El niño pide que le dejen llevar en brazos a James, y cuando le conceden el deseo se dedica a hacerle carantoñas para hacerlo reír mientras se acercan a Hogwarts, al menos hasta que los adultos recuerdan que está resfriado y se lo arrebatan, haciendo que James se eche a llorar al verse privado de su entretenimiento.

Teddy también se enfada. ¡Si él no va a pegarle nada a James! Faltaría más, con lo que –pese a sus quejas– quiere al bebé. Sólo quiere jugar un poco con él.

Cuando entran en los terrenos de Hogwarts, no obstante, olvida momentáneamente su enfado mientras contempla las altas torres del castillo con una mezcla de fascinación y rabia. Le parece un lugar realmente bonito, pero no se le olvida que en algún rincón de ese sitio murieron sus padres. Y también todos los que están enterrados con ellos.

Sin embargo, antes de decidirse por una de las dos emociones, Andrómeda, Harry, Ginny, James y él llegan frente al Cementerio de los Caídos.

Teddy tiene claro que esa zona sí le gusta. Rodeado por una verja pintada de un blanco reluciente y un césped verdísimo salpicado de flores, el recinto alberga a todos los que dieron su vida para que el malo los dejase en paz. Y no son pocos; Teddy contó cincuenta tumbas la última vez que vino, el año pasado. También fue entonces cuando leyó los nombres de las personas que hay enterradas por primera vez, y se sorprendió un montón cuando descubrió a un Weasley cerca de donde yacen sus propios padres. Quizá, piensa, tenga algo que ver con lo tristes que se ponen los tíos de Victoire cuando van ahí. Pero, de todas formas, a Teddy le parece un sitio bonito para pasar toda la eternidad.

Mira alrededor cuando su abuela se deja caer en una de las sillas que hay frente al Cementerio, buscando pelirrojos entre la gente que ya ha llegado y los que se acercan. En concreto, al padre de Vic; sabe que ella debe de estar cerca. Pero no encuentra a Bill.

—Abuela—Andrómeda lo mira—. ¿Me dejas ir a buscar a Vic?

—Creo que no va a venir—interviene Ginny. Teddy la mira, y uno de los mechones azules que le caen sobre la frente se oscurece por la desilusión—. Su madre está cansada y van a quedarse con ella.

Teddy contiene un bufido. La madre de Vic siempre está cansada, desde que se quedó embarazada otra vez. Vic dice a menudo, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, que es porque su hermanito va a ser aún más molesto que Minnie.

—Bueno, pues voy a buscarla—replica finalmente, empecinado. Apenas escucha el _No te vayas muy lejos_ de su abuela mientras se pierde entre la multitud que camina por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, después de diez minutos de búsqueda entre las piernas de los adultos resulta más que obvio que Vic no está. Teddy contempla cómo los últimos rezagados se sientan para el acto del Aniversario, algo frustrado. Él quería felicitar a su amiga. Aunque todos estén siempre tristes, ella tiene derecho a estar contenta. Que cumple cinco años, jo.

El niño se deja caer en el césped y ve, frente a las sillas, al señor Ministro de Magia se dispone a decir unas palabras. Cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt empieza a hablar, algo le dice que debería ir con su abuela antes de que se preocupe, pero en su lugar Teddy se levanta y se encamina hasta el Cementerio.

Una vez ha cruzado la verja, es como si la voz del Ministro desapareciera. Teddy sospecha que es algún tipo de magia para no perturbar a los que vengan a visitar a los muertos, aunque nunca lo ha preguntado. El niño se encamina hacia las tumbas de papá y mamá; están una junto a la otra. _Para que la muerte no los separe_, comenta una voz en su cabeza.

Teddy se sienta entre las dos tumbas, apoyándose en la de su madre. Mira al cielo y se pregunta si realmente estarán allí. Y, si están allí, ¿lo verán? A lo mejor hasta le hablan, y él no puede oírlos porque hay mucho ruido en el mundo. Pero en el Cementerio de los Caídos no se escucha nada, sólo el lejano canto de los pájaros.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está así, mirando al cielo entre las lápidas de sus padres, pero en algún momento se da cuenta de que se ha tumbado en el suelo. Sin dejar de ver el inmenso azul que se extiende sobre él, salpicado de pequeñas volutas blancas, a Teddy se le ocurre que se va a poner peor de su resfriado y va a darle un disgusto a su abuela. No obstante, el pensamiento no cala muy hondo en la mente del niño, y poco a poco sus párpados tejen un velo negro entre sus ojos y el cielo.

Y sueña.

Se pone en pie, con mucha más energía que la que tenía en el Cementerio, y sonríe cuando se le ocurre que quizá ya se le haya pasado el fastidioso resfriado. Al mirar alrededor descubre que está en casa, en el salón. Pero hay algo distinto. Los muebles no están como él recuerda, y las cortinas no son de siempre, ni tampoco las que él quemó sin querer hace tres años.

Sin embargo, no es eso lo que más llama la atención de Teddy. En el sofá hay un hombre sentado, con un libro en el regazo. Intrigado por saber qué está leyendo –como le ocurre desde que aprendió a distinguir esos garabatos llamados _letras_–, el niño se acerca para verlo más de cerca. Pero antes de fijarse en el título del libro, mira con más atención los rasgos del hombre. A Teddy le resultan curiosamente familiares.

—Perdone—empieza unos segundos más tarde, con la educación de la que la abuela Andrómeda está orgullosa—. ¿Qué está leyendo?

El hombre no le hace el menor caso. Ni siquiera levanta la vista del libro. Diciéndose que si su abuela lo viera le reñiría por sus modales, Teddy da una palmada ante las narices del señor, pero ni por ésas logra captar su atención. Frustrado, el niño decide averiguar al menos el título del libro que tan interesante ha de ser, y entonces descubre que es un álbum. En la página por la que está abierto está la fotografía que más le gusta a Teddy de todas las que ha visto de sus padres: una en la que ambos están sentados en el jardín, su madre con un bebé que en ese momento tiene el pelo verde en brazos, y papá rodeando su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Teddy se aleja del hombre sin hacer ruido, como para no interrumpirle. Cuando está en la puerta, sin embargo, se vuelve una vez más; está seguro de que ese señor le suena de algo. No obstante, el sofá está vacío.

Sorprendido, Teddy sube las escaleras, derecho a su dormitorio. Tiene curiosidad por saber si también lo han cambiado.

Se queda con la boca abierta.

¡Vaya si está cambiado! Ni siquiera han dejado su cama. Ni sus juguetes, ni la escoba que le regaló Harry… lo único que hay en la habitación, además del armario y varias sillas de madera, es una cuna blanca junto a la ventana. Junto a ella hay una mujer con algo en brazos, canturreando.

Al principio, a Teddy se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de que es Ginny durmiendo a James, pero luego se da cuenta de que esa mujer no es pelirroja. Tiene el pelo rosa, del mismo rosa que algunos mechones de Teddy.

—¿Mamá?

Al igual que el hombre del salón, esa mujer tampoco le hace caso. Teddy se muerde el labio inferior, luchando contra las ganas de llorar. Ella no puede ignorarle. Es su madre.

Se acerca a ella y tira de su túnica.

—Mamá, mamá—la llama de nuevo. Ella no le hace caso, y varias lágrimas escapan de los ojos del niño—. Mami, soy yo, Ted.

La mujer aparta la vista del bebé que sostiene en brazos y contempla a su hijo por primera vez. A él le parece que sus ojos brillan mucho, como si también fuera a llorar, y vuelve a morderse el labio con más fuerza, negándose a derramar más lágrimas.

Su madre deja al bebé en la cuna y se agacha hasta que su rostro en forma de corazón queda a la misma altura que el de Teddy.

—Claro que eres Ted—alarga la mano y acaricia la mejilla del niño—. Qué grande estás—Teddy parpadea, sorprendido. Él no es grande. Es flacucho y enclenque, o eso dice la abuela de Vic—. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

Teddy se encoge de hombros. La pregunta tan casual lo ha cogido desprevenido.

—Bien—responde finalmente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Y papá?—barbota sin poder evitarlo.

Su madre baja la mano.

—Bien, también—sonríe—. Te echamos de menos, pero no tenemos prisa por verte.

Teddy no comprende del todo eso, pero no le importa. Está hablando con su madre por primera vez en su vida, y le daría lo mismo que ella dijese algo en chino mandarín. Temeroso de que se esfume, el niño alarga la mano hasta dar con la de ella, que le acaricia los dedos con ternura.

—¿Quién es el bebé?—pregunta Teddy entonces, mirando la cuna.

Su madre suspira.

—Es Teddy—responde—. Suele ser muy bueno, pero a la hora de dormir es un caprichoso que no está contento si mamá no le canta una nana—sonríe—. Creo que es el primero al que le gusta oírme cantar.

—A mí también me gusta—replica Teddy. No recuerda a sus padres, pero está seguro de que le gusta todo lo que ellos hagan—. ¿Me cantas una?

Mamá abre la boca, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, la puerta de la habitación se abre de par en par, haciendo mucho ruido, y por ella entra el hombre que Teddy ha visto antes en el salón. Pero ahora el niño lo reconoce. Es papá.

—Dora, Harry está en Hogwarts. Los mortífagos van hacia allá. Va a haber batalla—suelta de un tirón.

La madre de Teddy no le presta atención. El bebé de la cuna se ha echado a llorar con el ruido, y la mujer lo mece con cuidado hasta que se calma. No es hasta que deja de sollozar que mira a su marido con cierto reproche.

—Remus, estoy con Teddy, ¿es que no lo ves?

Teddy traga saliva, sabiendo que su padre no puede verlo, pero para su sorpresa el hombre sonríe y, sin una palabra más, se acerca a él, se agacha y lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo que deja a Teddy sin palabras y con un nudo en la garganta.

Le revuelve el pelo cuando se separa de él, con una sonrisa radiante.

—No sabes todo lo que te queremos—le asegura. Sin embargo, se pone en pie y se dirige de nuevo a su esposa—: Voy para allá. Tú quédate con Teddy.

El niño se fija en la mirada enfadada de su madre mientras su padre sale de la habitación, pero no está seguro de que él la haya visto. Mamá se sienta en una de las sillas con el bebé Teddy en brazos, y el Teddy de siete años se acerca a ella.

—Mamá, no vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira.

—Sí voy a ir. No voy a quedarme esperando sin saber si Remus…—se interrumpe y aferra con más fuerza a su hijo.

Teddy abre unos ojos como platos.

—¡Pero te morirás! ¡Y si te mueres yo…!

Su madre lo mira con tristeza y ternura entremezcladas de una forma que hace que Teddy sienta ganas de llorar de nuevo.

—Teddy, morí hace siete años—explica con dulzura. El niño se muerde el labio.

—Pero…

—Puedo cantarte una nana antes de irme, si quieres—agrega su madre.

Y Teddy no puede negarse.

Se sienta junto a ella en la silla, y su madre lo rodea con un brazo y lo atrae hacia sí. Le acaricia el pelo con suavidad, y Teddy escucha su respiración, el latido de su corazón, y se pregunta cómo es posible que mamá esté muerta si él la nota tan cercana, tan _real_.

La voz de su madre cuando canta es suave, a diferencia de cómo habla; es como si toda la potencia se convirtiera en dulzura. Teddy cierra los ojos y, a pesar de que en cierto modo sabe que el momento no va a durar, sonríe, mientras la música lo transporta a un mundo en el que todo es más amable.

El viaje dura varios siglos, y Teddy no logra decir en qué momento la voz de mamá se apaga. Sin embargo, sabe que ha llegado a su destino cuando se encuentra tumbado sobre algo blando y calentito, tapado hasta la barbilla. Alguien le acaricia el pelo, y el niño sabe antes de abrir los ojos que se trata de la abuela Andrómeda.

Los ojos color miel de la mujer se iluminan cuando descubren que está despierto. No obstante, la sonrisa de su rostro pronto se torna una línea severa a medio camino entre la barbilla y la nariz, y Teddy empieza a temer la bronca que se avecina:

—Teddy, te he dicho que no te alejaras.

El niño frunce el ceño, desorientado, pero conforme recuerda a lo que se refiere su abuela el sueño se desvanece en su mente.

—No estaba lejos. Estaba en el Cementerio—protesta, incorporándose en la cama.

Andrómeda suspira.

—Sí, tumbado _en el suelo_—las tres palabras suenan, en su boca, como una horrible blasfemia—. Ya no tienes fiebre, pero estás peor.

Teddy la mira con remordimiento. Una parte del sueño vuelve a él repentinamente, como el último coletazo de un pez que se asfixia fuera del agua.

—¿Mamá me cantaba nanas?—pregunta, antes de que se le olvide también.

La pregunta parece coger por sorpresa a la abuela. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, asiente.

—Desafinaba mucho, si quieres mi opinión—una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios—. Pero sólo te quedabas dormido si era ella quien te cantaba. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Teddy se dispone a responder, pero no encuentra nada del sueño por mucho que busque.

—No sé. Por saber.

Con un suspiro, Andrómeda le da un beso en la frente y se pone en pie.

—Voy a hacer la cena. Cuando esté lista te aviso. Y procura no venir descalzo.

Teddy la ve salir de la habitación y se recuesta en la cama. Intenta recordar su sueño, pero tras unos minutos desiste; le duele la cabeza.

No obstante, la voz de su madre cantando, si bien no la nana exacta, se queda grabada en su mente.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale, no ha salido exactamente como esperaba, pero me gusta el resultado final. Mientras lo escribía, tenía la sensación de que la historia me sonaba de algo... y cuál ha sido mi sorpresa cuando mi hermano tenía puesta _Historia de un sueño_ de _La Oreja de Van Gogh_ en su portátil.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bonito, feo, ñoño? (por favor, ñoño no) En fin, sea lo que sea, el cuadradito de abajo os reclama ;)


End file.
